Under the Mistletoe
by Streetkings300
Summary: What happens under the mistletoe…? NatsuxErza oneshot.


**Under The Mistletoe**

Every winter in a town called Magnolia where a mage guild of infamous reputation celebrated one of the jolliest seasons of them all, Christmas. And you ask what the name of this guild was? But of course Fairy Tail is the name! Though today we are going to see an event that will transpire throughout the years; today we will see the past, present and future. No my friends this is not a Christmas Carole this is a simple mere little story.

**

* * *

And it all began like this, a few years ago…**

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Squinty-eyes!"

It was a fight between a younger Natsu and Gray since they did not have families to celebrate Christmas Eve; Makarov invited them over to celebrate with Erza and Laxus.

"Ha-ha, they never seem to run out of steam," Makarov smiled which Erza noted and nodded in response.

They all sat around two tables that they had put together. since the guild hall was relatively empty there was not much to do but talk and play a couple of board games but then you will just have Natsu and Gray cheating against each other. In front of the bar stood a tall Christmas tree, it seems defiant of all odds. The windows' corners were filling up with the snow as it fell outside.

"Bah! You two never seem to shut up!" Laxus yelled as he hurtled lightning bolts making at Natsu and Gray making them jump or dodge. They got the clue to shut up and stopped their fighting immediately. Though they began to silently glare at each other but they also seized this activity when an even more pronounce glare was being shot at them, which seem to be coming from the direction of Erza.

"Well since this is Christmas Eve, we get to eat to our hearts content!" smiled the old Makarov noticing the drooling faces of Natsu and Gray, causing a small smirk creep onto his.

"W-what we gonna eat?" asked a contemplating Natsu already eating the air as if it were a piece of meat. Gray on the other hand seemed to be eating air ice cream.

"You will see," calmly stated a mediating Makarov.

"Gray…! Your clothes!" Erza pointed out immediately and turned her back on him. Gray look down and silently curse, good thing he brought extra clothing in his book bag.

"So, old man where in the world is all that food you were talking about?" Laxus pointed out as Makarov was sitting on the empty table Indian style.

"Patience my boy," Makarov stood in his position eyes closed and a slight bit of drool coming out of his mouth thinking about food. 'Why are they taking so long' he thought to himself.

Erza sat next to Natsu who sat next to Gray, while Laxus sat across them with his eyes closed and arms crossed; even though Laxus wouldn't admit it he liked the accompany though he wished Natsu and Gray would tone it down a notch but that is why Erza is here for.

The Fairy Tail main door opened ajar and in came three figures. "We are here!" shouted an excited Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna. All carrying various types of food in their hands. Though Mirajane's excitement ended when see saw Erza in which at that point she gave everything she was carrying to Elfman over burdening him to go have a glaring match with Erza, though Makarov came to the rescue of Elfman with an extended large hand.

'Well this went down the hill fast,' pointed out Laxus to himself as he viewed the glaring matches between Mirajane and Erza as well as Natsu and Gray.

**

* * *

5 Minutes later…**

The tables were covered in a festive green and red table cloth, the food was spread throughout the table. Everyone began eating in quite, Makarov cracking jokes here and there to break the silence which caused everyone to smile, giggle or laugh out loud.

After everyone was done eating and celebrating it was time to go home but Mirajane wanted to pull a prank on Erza. As Elfman, Lisanna and Gray left first she took out mistletoe and placed it over the main door. She stood at the sidelines waiting for Natsu and Erza to leave, just when they were above the mistletoe.

"Hey you guys! You can't just keep on walking like that, look above you," Mirajane pointed upwards causing Natsu and Erza to look above and then they noticed the little plant.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"I believe it is mistletoe?" Erza inquired.

"You know what happens when two people stand under it right?" Mirajane asked them but they responded by shaking their heads 'no',

"They have to kiss and if not then they will get bad luck," the mention of bad luck made Natsu jump in fear, Erza in the other hand blushed at such a thought.

"What a distasteful tradition is this?" Erza glared at the plant hoping it will coward in fear.

"Well it is, what it is," Mirajane just shrug her shoulders and shake her head slightly.

"Fine, Natsu over here now," Natsu immediately came into position by the order of Erza the Knight.

Erza lean forward and grab the back of Natsu head, Natsu at the touch and closeness of Erza began to shiver not in nervousness but in fear; though Erza stood in the same position for a few seconds she crushed their lips together. Mirajane took out a camera and begun to take pictures but then stopped at the noticed that those two were making-out!

"Whoa there, get a room!" Mirajane was now instinctively pissed because she wanted shocked or disgusted faces in the photos but instead she became a relationship finder. She threw the camera on the floor and smashed it.

When Mirajane left, Erza stopped and smiled knowing full well what Mirajane wanted. Natsu on the other hand was bright red and unconscious not because he liked the make-out in reality because he had no air entering his lungs which cause Erza to do CPR on him. Makarov watched how everything transpired from afar.

"She is a little devil herself," he quietly mentioned to himself.

**

* * *

Preset day Fairy Tail…**

Christmas Eve the snow was falling calmly outside not a single soul was out in the night cold wind of Christmas Eve. Though the date and weather may stay the same Fairy Tail hasn't. This time around the entirety of Fairy Tail had decided to make a party for Christmas Eve.

There were magical floating trees, dancing lights, food and drink being passed around. Gray was dragged onto the dance floor by Juvia. Natsu was on the dance floor as well but was forced to do so by Mirajane making every man jealous of him, while Lisanna and Elfman laughed at the sight before them. Lucy with Cana were performing a magic show using their Stellar Spirit and Card Magic respectively.

Erza sat alone in a corner watching the spectacle afar. "Why don't you join the guild in celebrating?" Makarov asked calmly to the observant Erza.

"It is just not my "thing" I suppose," Erza responded diligently.

"Well taking about not being there thing, look at Gajeel who normally hates sappy things is already on the show floor and seems to be making some good female friends," Makarov pointed out and Erza just nodded in response.

"Oh, I see you want Natsu to ask you to the dance floor. Don not worry Mirajane won't steal him from you," Makarov teased causing Erza to spit out the juice she was drinking.

Blushing madly she shakily put the mug onto the small corner table. "W-w-w-what makes you think like I will care for such things? Why would you think my getting jealous of Natsu enjoying his time with another girl," then a small smirk appear onto Makarov's old features after Erza mention her reasoning.

"Because my dear girl, the little kiss you share with him a couple of years ago," Makarov said in a caring but stern voice.

"We were young and that was to make Mirajane mad at me at that time," Erza blushing madly just but her head down, but in the corner of her eye she made sure she had a visual of _him_.

"Yes but she had long since stopped taking the pictures and you continued on with kissing him; Oh lets not forget how Natsu returned the kiss too!" Makarov now had a toothy grin with his hand making a V sign and left.

Erza definitely knew she had lost the argument. Once Natsu was released from Mirajane's grasps he began looking for a place to hide, the coincidence is he went to hide in Erza's favorite corner.

"Oh, Erza you are here?" Natsu acted surprise since he hadn't seen her all night long.

"Yeah parties aren't my thing," Natsu took a sit on the opposite of the table when he noticed Erza's lonely voice.

"You don't mind if I keep you company?" Natsu had a small smile which in turn made Erza smile as well.

"Of course I don't mind, and thanks," Erza thanked for the company. Though they did not notice a sneaky little hand extending and putting mistletoe right above them; but Erza and Natsu were to busy chattering away.

"**WELL, WELL, WELL!**" Yelled an already loud Gajeel onto a microphone getting the attention he wanted. "Now it is time for the mistletoe victims!" Gajeel had a very evil smirk across his features.

Everyone has begun looking frantically, looking for who were the three couples under the mistletoe. "Oh there is one above Juvia and Gray!" yelled one of the members. "Gajeel there is one right above you and Levy!" yelled yet another member. "Who's the last couple?" "Where are they?" "Comon where is the last mistletoe?"  
A loud cough was heard everyone looked at Makarov who was at the corner where two young-adults sat behind him. "I believe I found the last couple!" he shouted excitedly, getting the looks of Natsu and Erza wondering what he was talking about. Then he pointed above them, all the Fairy Tail members couldn't believe their eyes.

It was a tradition started fairly recently in Fairy Tail. Whoever the couple had the mistletoe above them had to kiss each other in front of everyone on the stage; and pictures are taken. Nevertheless all three couples were on the stage and only Natsu and Erza seemed to be freaking out. Gray didn't even get the chance to object before Juvia was onto him like a panther pouncing on its prey; Mirajane was _really_ enjoying taking the pictures of this event because it meant she could blackmailed them later. Gajeel and Levy had a very passionate kiss and very sloppy one too because it was getting a little R-rate with the rubbing and grinding; Mirajane was really getting into bribing people now! The Last couple Natsu and Erza well…

"NO WAY IN HELL!" they both yelled; though Mirajane could solve this little problem.

"Oh I wonder who reads all those dirty "Wizards Sextacular" books or who likes to play with nice little dolls with a blue cat," as if instinct Natsu and Erza place both their hands over Mirajane's mouth who smiled underneath.

The crowd was giggling at the thought of Natsu playing with dolls some in the other hand couldn't believe the orderly Knight to be so perverted.  
"Well here goes nothing," Erza mention for Natsu to get closer, they got into a somewhat awkward position due to both being so tensed up. Though as the kiss deepen they became more relax. No one had expected Natsu and Erza to have such deep emotions for each other.

They broke apart abruptly realizing what they had done and quickly leaving the scene. Both had left the whole guild in awe but Makarov chugged down his liquor with a Fairy Master Pride.

**

* * *

Five years later…**

The sky was partially cloudy giving the area around the sea a blue-grey hue. The water splash violently onto the rocky coast and small cliff; Nastu and Erza were on the edge of one cliff looking out at the sea. Erza wore a white dress, while Natsu wore his typically garb thought it was made longer giving it the appearance of a robe.

"Can you imagine how fast time flies," Erza reflected on all the things that had happened.

"Yeah but there are so many more adventures awaiting for us that it doesn't matter how fast time flies as long as we enjoy that time," Natsu smiled after all he had accomplish these past years.

Natsu poked Erza's arm causing her to turn to look at him, he seemed to be holding something above them. She noticed it was a mistletoe.

"Too early for Christmas, we are still in fall," Erza mentioned to the grinning Natsu. "Though there isn't anything wrong with sharing a lovely kiss with a lovely person," she got closer to Natsu which in response he got closer to her; it did not take long for the both of them to share a passionate kiss.

"Natsu! Erza! Help me!" screamed a distress Happy who was running about from a little girl with flowing pink hair. She wore a sundress with a red sash around her tiny waist. She giggled running after Happy in which she caught up to and seized him for her own.

Erza and Natsu smiled at the little girl, who was running towards them. "Look Mama, Papa, I caught uncle Happy!" glee the little girl who's amber eyes showed that she had accomplish a great triumph.

"Ha-ha good job honey! Now let go of uncle Happy before you squish him," Natsu smiled brightly towards the girl who quickly gave him the blue cat while brightly smiling back at him.

"Ssssssssshhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee the devil!" pointed a frighten Happy behind Natsu's right leg with his tiny paw and rolling his tongue.

Though Erza's eyes seem to glow like the terminator at Happy's comment of her daughter which made him quickly retract that one comment in fear of receiving her undying wrath. "Oh she is such a beautiful angel!" he shouted with his chest puffed out; the red eyes glowing from Erza was replaced with a genuine smile.

'She is scary…'thought Natsu and Happy at the same time.

"Papa I want a piggy-back ride!" the little girl held her tiny arms up trying to reach her father. He picked her up and put her top of his shoulders.

"Time we go?" Erza nodded to Natsu's question, they held hands and walked back to Magnolia.

It was a simple mere story, with a happy ending…


End file.
